thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Countries
So far we know of the existence of three continents: Arclent, Renthnor, and Thenours. Arclent a first for TLS.Source Credit: Augustus Commodus]] Arclent is the largest of the three continents, and historically the most unstable. Ardoheim Ardoheim is the first country to appear in the game and many of the characters are from there. It played a key part in the first war against the Incubus King, and afterward took over some territory of nations destroyed in that war.See the first campfire conversation in Megail's route in chapter 2. It is a hereditary monarchy, but its day-to-day operations are managed by some kind of council. Its throne is currently occupied by King Alonon, who led the country during the war and gained the reputation of an energetic and capable ruler, but seems to have grown apathetic and resigned. Worst of all, for a long time he has had no spouse and no apparent heir, putting the kingdom at the risk of a political crisis if he dies. He finally resolves that by declaring his niece Tyna as his official heir. The capital of Ardoheim is Ardford. The party gets to visit the city during a summit late in chapter 2. Ardoheim is populated mostly by humans, most of whom are ethnic Ardans, with the occasional Zirantian and refugees from the human kingdoms destroyed during the war, such as the Givini. Some free succubi have managed to live in hiding, and disorganized orc bands conduct raids in the countryside. Ardoheim's border with the Incubus King's domain is guarded by two layers of walls and watchtowers, which do not let anyone through without proper authorization.This is presumably what Simon means before the paths split when he says the seed of corruption is close enough to destroy the watchtowers. Destroying both sides of the gate to the Incubus King's domain doesn't make much tactical sense, since you only need to breach the wall for the orc army to succeed before Ardoheim can mobilize. On the other hand, if the seed could destroy both layers of defense between his domain and the capital... Ardans in the party: Simon, Aka, Hilstara, Robin, Carina and Vhala. Other important Ardans: King Alonon, High Priestess Hester, the royal niece Tyna. Locations Feroholm Region One of the twoIf we don't count the small map of the border regions beyond the Watchtowers. regional maps used for Arclent so far. * Feroholm - Simon's hometown * Merchant Camp - between Feroholm and Stineford * Delgar Forest * Withered Mountain - where the game's prologue takes place. Simon can return here early in chapter 2 to recruit its denizens and/or retrieve Altina. * Watchtowers - guarding the border with the Incubus King's kingdom Stineford Region The other regional map for Arclent. Somewhat paradoxically, it's the first one the party gets to navigate directly, despite the game starting in the Feroholm region. Stineford is home to one of the two Ardan High Priestesses. * Stineford - a major northeastern trade city * Thaumaturgical Academy - where Robin is studying * Corrupted Mine * Ransacked Farm * Succubus Hideout * Glade * Party Camp (in chapter 2 only) Ardford The capital of Ardoheim, Ardford is a very built-up city, with stone buildings predominant. As it is the national capital, King Alonon's palace and many foreign embassies are located in its Royal District. Ardford is also home to High Priestess Hester and the Order of Holy Knights. At the end of chapter 2, Simon's party goes here with the Yhilin delegation for the summit. * Royal District * Religious District * Military District * Business District Border with Yhilin Ardoheim's known border with Yhilin is a mountain range with 3 known passes. * Rebel's Pass: not seen, but the bridge is down. You can choose to fund its repair in Ari-Yhilina. In the free roam portion of chapter 2 there's one fetch quest here. Supposedly it's normally the quickest path but not completely safe. * Merchant's Pass - the most direct and straightforward pass * Devil's Pass - dangerous caves, particularly the optional dungeon Yhilin Yhilin is the second country to appear in the game, and the focus of many events. It is a smaller, mountainous kingdom between Ardoheim and Aram. It has a strong magical tradition and many priests and mages. The prefix Ari-'' is attached to names of cities large enough to be considered more important than towns. This is a vestige of an older language in the region, which roughly translates to "city of." In casual conversation people often drop the ''Ari-''.Source: private conversation with Sierra Lee. Yhilin is ruled by Queen Janine, the "Widow Queen", as she's called by many of her subjects. As the nickname suggests, her leadership role was accidental: she had married her husband for political reasons and succeeded him after his death. Her rule of the country is a point of contention among the Yhilini, both nobles and common folk. The Church of Ivala in Yhilin is led by a single High Priestess, but it also hosts the High Priestess of the Lost who represents the territories lost to the Incubus King. The country is populated mostly by humans, though a few notable minorities do exist. There is at least one noble family of halflings, an elven ghetto in the "Lower City" of Ari-Yhilina, and some stray Zirantians here and there. Apparently, green hair is common among the Yhilini, possibly because of the high magic use of the country. As of the beginning of chapter 3, Yhilin becomes the first kingdom conquered by the Doom King. Important Yhilinis: Megail, Sarai, and Queen Janine. '''Locations' Ari-Yhilina The capital has six general areas: * Palace * Outskirts * Miners' Junction * Merchant Quarter * The Court * Cathedral The following zones are visitable during Aka's route and then after the Battle of Yhilin: * Square * Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy - powerful and exclusive order of mages * Rose District - around the residence of the noble House Rose, an old halfling family * Jade clearinghouse - a place of business run by House Jade * Lower city - unplanned and mostlyThe guards at least bother to break up political riots. unpoliced slums, with an elf enclave. Depending on how well the Battle of Yhilin went, some areas could be devastated and unaccessible until you rebuild using your Discretionary funds. Ari-Relhana A whiny guard in the outskirts of Ari-Yhilina praises its holiness and its ban on outer layers. Many important nobles live there,According to a noble arguing with Janine during the Battle of Yhilin and possibly for this reason the Doom King's invasion begins with a strike here. Ari-Akhor Andra maintains her seat of power here rather than in Ari-Yhilina with Sarai - supposedly the capital is too secular for her.This line was retroactively added to cutscene with Carina at the Cathedral in chapter 1. Ari-Khan Ari-Khan is the closest major city to the complex of caves and canyons know as Devil's Pass. The necessity of defending the region from the dangers that spring therefrom has resulted in the city hosting a force of hardened veterans, a force which factors significantly into the Battle of Yhilin. Aram A warlike nation, with desert covering most of its territory (which is not barren, as Carina clarifies to the rest of the group), with some mountains, hills, grassland, and wastes. The country lost much of its farmland during the war, which explains their hostile relations with Ardoheim (which, in turn, got the opportunity to take over the more productive territory of ruined nations). You visit this country during Megail's route. Aram has a king, and hosts two High Priestesses. For reasons as yet unknown, the High Priestesses are at each other's throats and threatening schism, and the king interferes a lot.Megail's route, Southern Aram Desert, traveling priestess. Locations Border Region The frontier with Yhilin is undefined because it is an area of wastelands (caused by the invasion of the Incubus King) that neither side claims strongly. Eustrin The dwarven kingdom, ruled by Queen Neranda IV. It has been losing power and population steadily for long period of time. As their tunnels are under Aram, their ties have only grown stronger with the passing of time, and today they are a territory of Aram. Eustrin has the world's largest dwarven population, as one would expect of a dwarven kingdom. Incubus King's Domain A huge empire of destroyed nations, including Givini and some elven kingdoms. The party first gets to visit its border region during the Incubus King's hasty invasion of Ardoheim in chapter 2. Later, the party's succubi infiltrate the city of Gasm Falls, which is home to one of the kingdom's Towers of Mist. The Incubus King's Domain doesn't have much in the way of organization or loyalty, when the Incubus King isn't looking. The vestiges of organizations that remained is only due to the desperate and unappreciated efforts of Iris, the Incubus King's personal assistant. Important characters from Incubus King's Domain: Yarra, Qum D'umpe, Riala, Iris. While it's ruled by the Incubus King, he came from somewhere else. After the Doom King defeat the ruling Incubus King, the domain gets split in three countries. Chalice States The Chalice States is a succubus realm. Helvanna is the main city, but there is also a village called Gasm Falls. The Doom King's official palace is also located in the Chalice States. While Riala and the Doom King are the official heads of state, it's actually Iris who does most of the management. After the war, the Ivalan religion makes some progress in the Chalice States, which is one of the main point of discussion in the Council of Gawnfall. New Givini The restored nation of Givini, given back to its original people who was exiled by the war. The only city is Givino Vinai, but there are multiple secondary locations, including a mage guild. It's the new country with the least sympathy towards the Doom King, preferring Ardoheim as an ally. They appear to have complicated internal politics, based on power struggles between ambitious nobles, and economical necessities. While Elleani was the one chosen to lead the reconstruction efforts, she didn't want the crown. New Givini is led by an ageing king, at least until the young nobles "sort themselves out", as he put it. Tak'Kan Tak'Kan is an orc nation, possibly based on the previous kingdom of Vinario. It's mostly barren, but efforts are being made to develop at least some agriculture. The main cities are Tarra'Kan (the capital) and Cee'Kan (a port city), but there are also multiple secondary locations. Although Grubbak is its main leader, it's actually a fledging republic, probably the only one in existence. Orc leaders can meet at the Tarran'Kan Hall of Order to vote on issues. The only major issue to receive a vote is the Tower preparations during the Erosian crisis. No matter how the vote goes, Grubbak is unhappy with the results and close the Hall temporarily. Zirantia Zirantia is the home of most Zirantians on Arclent. Despite the name, it's a relatively young country - it was formed after the war on some of the most devastated land, borrowing only the name of the legendary Zirantian homeland.According to conversation in the Thaumaturgical Academy library. The first Zirantian nationals that the party encounters are their diplomats at the Ardford summit. If you end on good terms with the Zirantian representative, he'll tell you that the political situation there is not very good. Later, the Doom King is approached by a Zirantian messenger who invites him to comes for a celebration. Simon's intuition and a letter from someone in Zirantia suggest that this invitation is possibly a trap and at the very least manipulative. The party then visits Zirantia and faces a number of traps set for them. Though it is implied that Zirantia has a large number of political parties, we only get to meet four: * Old Zirantian League: establishment party. (Known members: Ambassador Uolian) * National Action Party: large traditionalist party. * People's Action Party: the other large traditionalist party. (Leader: Yuanuon) * New Unionist Party: the non-traditionalist party. (Leader: Biyue) Aside from these parties, the political structure of ZIrantia is ambiguous. It has a King and a royal family, who play symbolic roles, because they also have a representative government. The other major organization is the Divine Claw, which appears to be both military and religious (at least no other religious bodies are shown). The chiefs of Divne Claws are silver fox twins Allue and Alluon. Uyae is a member of the organisation. It seems to be the counterpart to Ivala's Chosen or the Mother's Guard, but for Antiala instead. Elven kingdoms The great forests in the southeast of Arclent are home to a pair of elf kingdoms, Darghelon and Gheldaron, the only elf countries remaining on the continent after the invasion of the Incubus King. The kingdoms' names are anagrams of each other. Darghelon means "green deep forest", while Gheldaron means "deep green forest". While both of them are described as isolationist by Simon, there is a difference in how they deal with the outside word, and the two are in some kind of conflict.One of the forest scouts: "The way things have been going, we've been on edge with other elves lately." and "Blood has been shed." Both kingdoms maintain embassies in Ardford, but only Darghelon sent a representative to the summit, who advocated for harsh economic penalties against Gheldaron; on the other side, the Gheldaron ambassador was apparently ordered "from above" not to go to the summit. Aside from the diplomats in Ardford, Simon's party encounters elves from the kingdoms only once before, on their way to confront Varia in Delgar Forest: a pair of scouts who act rather shocked at seeing Altina in human gear and among humans. The kingdoms' border is partly defined by the Gryndine River, which waters both realms. A platform was built over a tributary of it, where Queens Eytria and Dheria held a diplomatic meeting. The forests contain many magical plants, including Lightwood and Darkwood useful for making wands, Kingsfail Leaf, and unspecified "pure" and "corrupt" materials. Darghelon contains the city of Theltiar, home to Elder Lynine, and Gheldaron contains the city of Denmiel, home to Orilise. Denmiel also houses one of the most extensive libraries to be found in Gheldaron outside of the capital, Balmian. Elthiel, the capital of Darghelon, is known to produce rare herbs. Renthnor ]] The kingdoms on Renthnor are strongly focused on sexual magic, which is unsurprising given that it is the only continent dominated by succubi. The slave mage Trin is from some unspecified place on the continent, and according to Ginasta, the Incubus King arrived on Arclent after being chased out of Renthnor. Renthnor Wilds The Renthnor Wilds is a vast region that's difficult to classify except for the fact that none of it is part of a major nation. Some parts of it have small but thriving communities, others are devoid of life. There are valuable resources in some areas, but, though other nations have occasionally exploited them, they've never done so long term. The Wilds resist colonization, instead representing one of the few vast swaths of mystery left in the world. The Skullcrusher holds held his stronghold there, and Ginasta was born there, although far removed from the former's erstwhile domain. Simon traveled the Wilds for several years when he was younger.Simon, in the library of the Thaumaturgical Academy: "Instead I spent several years traveling the wilderness that covers all of eastern Renthnor." Philon The domain of Xerces, "the Anak of Philon" with its capital at Seothysis. Philon lies north of the Orgasmic Empire.Esthera says so to the Anak at the Gathering., and its landscape is dominated by tundra, taiga, and other boreal biomes. The country is largely unpopulated, with the majority of the population concentrated within the more temperate regions near their border with their southern neighbor while their presence in other regions is often only maintained by a few small colonies. Interestingly, this country is very secularAccording to the Orgasmic Palace archivist. but its ruler occupies his time with the study of theology.Or so he tells Fheliel at the Gathering. Other than the Anak, the main insight we have into Philon comes from Simon's contact with Lexande, their ambassador in the Orgasmic Empire. Though he doesn't say much about his home country, his conversation implies it is a less sexual place than the Empire and perhaps has more in common with the nations of Arclent. Every character from Philon seen so far (Lexande, Xerces, and his subordinate) looks Zirantian or at least non-human, suggesting much of the population may be Zirantian. Lexande thinks this term is old-fashioned, though, so they may have their own name for themselves. Orgasmic Empire Ruled by the only succubus Incubus Empress, Esthera, who rebelled against the former ruler of the land. Before this it was a fairly "normal" Incubus King's domain named something else. A nicer place to live than many such nations, and wealthy due to abundant population and natural resources, but still inefficient and with many social problems. Slavery is woven into the societal fabric here, replacing even marriage.See the conversation in the Orgasmic capital's cafe. It appears to be a much softer version of slavery than is found in other countries, as slaves have many rights. Simon may not get them due to his unusual situation, but the rights are extensive enough (child rights, inheritance, and unspecified rights related to "medical issues") that the succubus threesome is actively seeking them out. The smuggling quest also suggests that slavery can be temporary and related to paying off debts/crimes. Esthera expresses dissatisfaction with her attempts to reform the domain she took over, but given how slaves are treated by most Incubus Kings, we can assume that the Orgasmic Empire's unique form of slavery is related to her attempts. The treatment of humans and other non-succubi is a point of ambiguity. There is at least some bias against lamias, who consider themselves succubi but are rejected by others. The only humans seen are foreigners who appear during the smuggling quest, who can be punished by enslavement. It is implied that many other humans are sex slaves in the Orgasmic Empire. Thenours (with alterations by Lamsey)]] The "newest" continent as it was discovered only 300 years ago. In addition to the three major countries listed below, Thenours is also home to many smaller kingdoms, including the only known halfling kingdom.According to conversation in the Thaumaturgical Academy library. The smaller kingdoms owe their continued independence to a stalemate between the three major players, but the senseless actions of the Fucklord seem likely to eventually threaten the delicate equilibrium of power.According to NPCs at the bar in the succubus village during the Gathering. Erosia Erosiamentioned to be on Thenours in the Thaumaturgical Library and at the Gathering. currently suffers under the rule of an Incubus King, the Fucklord. The place is inspired by East Asian cultures, as reflected in character portraits and the Fucklord's harem during the Gathering. Even Erosian fauna tends to be quite different from what's found elsewhere, including their orcs and succubi. Politically, Erosia rivals the Incubus King's domain in its dysfunction - being an egotistical ass, the Fucklord has forbidden all sex in the country unless it's with him, even for procreation. Thus, in Yarra's words, "Erosia is a disaster waiting to happen." Rodak Rodak is the domain of the Lustlord. As he is currently the most senior Incubus King, it's been the traditional seat of the last few Gatherings of the Incubus Kings. So far it's been visited only by Yarra's party during the split in chapter 2, and you are confined mostly to the Gathering grounds. It's a really cold and barren place, yet oddly prosperous.According to Fheliel, at the Gathering, after assisting her agent. Ghenalon Ghenalon is a multi-ethnic kingdom, ruled by the elf Queen Fheliel. Her words paint it as a prosperous country where all races live openly and peacefully side-by-side, including orcs and succubi.According to Fheliel: "A great part of our success comes from the fact that all races work together in our borders, including succubi." Given the fact that their Queen takes a great personal risk to visit the Gathering and that she enjoys the cooperation of her kingdom's succubi, the claim must have at least some factual basis. Assuming Storgan evolved along similar lines on Thenours as Arclent, Ghenalon means "Kingdom of Deep Roots".Conversation with Orilise at the end of the visit to the elven forests in Chapter 3. The kingdom is also home to the dwarf colony of Suorin. The dwarves of Suorin have pulled ahead of their Arclent counterparts technologically and are the source of the explosives Varia procured. Ghenalese succubi specialize in flight and perform in flying competitions, and Ghenalese orcs seem unusually intelligent on average. In addition to the Queen, the only other named characters from Ghenalon are Varia, who was born in a small unnamed town there, and Khoren, a successful international merchant. Stenai One of the smaller kingdoms on the continent of Thenours, it is weaker than its neighbors and particularly scared of the dangers that they pose. During the Fucklord's attempted invasion into Arclent, a stowaway from Stenai brings a proposal of surrender to the Doom King through Janine, to be a vassal of the Doom King. They go to the Doom King because they believe that not even Ghenalon is safe from the two Incubus Kings that rule on the continent. Due to the king having no heirs, they also wish for the Doom King to take one of the two royal contenders for the throne, Princess Reletima or Princess Feremina, as a concubine to smooth over the succession process. Tatseni Another one of the smaller kingdoms on Thenours, not much is known about them. They are mentioned to have an uneasy peace with Erosia. Location undetermined Roaming Fortress The Lord of Blood's seat of power, mentioned during the Gathering. It's been heavily implied that it's mobile, evoking the image of some kind of floating or hovering island. A succubus at the Gathering says that she has seen something while flying over the ocean, but it's unclear if it's the fortress or some yet unknown land. Unnamed peak The location of the unnamed female divine being seen in the cutscenes between the chapters. "The Tower" An apparently important place referenced in the conversation between Mithyn and the unnamed divine being during the intermission before chapter 3. References Category:Lore